Sur sa route
by Lawiki
Summary: Comme tous les matins, il attendait de pouvoir le croiser. Ne serait-ce que pour un bonjour ou un sourire. C'était devenu leur petit rituel quotidien, et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait que ça s'arrête.


**Hey !**

 **Un petit OS, assez court pour une fois, que je poste sans grande idée du pourquoi du comment j'ai écrit ça. Parfois, l'inspiration prend des court et on ne cherche pas trop à comprendre... On écrit juste !**

 **Merci à Alsco-chan d'avoir corrigé ce texte !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus... Je tiens juste à préciser que ce n'est pas le texte le plus joyeux que je n'ai jamais écrit ^^'**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **~ SUR SA ROUTE ~**

* * *

Je le croise tous les matins.

Tous les jours, à la même heure, je le vois descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers son train, sûrement pour aller travailler.

Et je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude d'être là à la même heure que lui, pour pouvoir le croiser.

Au début, je n'y faisais pas très attention, même si de part sa taille et son physique, il est difficile de le louper, même dans la foule du matin. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je me retrouvais à le fixer. À partir du moment où mon regard captait sa présence, et ce, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir.  
Et je pense que lui aussi m'a remarqué, au bout d'un moment. Quand on croise tous les jours la même personne, on finit par y faire attention et s'y habituer.

Alors, chaque matin, c'est un peu la même chose. C'est devenu comme un rituel. Nos regards finissent toujours par se trouver, puis parfois, on se salue d'un signe de tête ou bien d'un mot. Mais ce qui me marque à chaque fois, c'est le sourire qu'il m'adresse, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Juste un sourire éclatant qui illumine ma journée. Et je crois que c'est pour ça, plus que tout le reste, que je continue d'être à l'heure pour cette rencontre matinale qui peut paraître un peu désuète.

Je ne cache par l'attirance que j'éprouve pour lui. Ce serait stupide et même si je le voulais, je pense que je ne pourrais pas l'ignorer.

Il est beau, indéniablement. Ses cheveux blonds ont l'air tellement agréables au toucher et me donnent perpétuellement l'envie irrépressible de passer ma main entre ses mèches claires. Sa peau blanche à l'air tellement parfaite de là où je suis, si lisse et douce, plus belle que n'importe quelle publicité que je peux apercevoir dans les rues. Ses yeux... Ses grands yeux couleur or qui ont l'air de contenir un univers tout entier, qui n'appartient qu'à lui.  
Et son sourire…  
Tout en lui respire un mélange d'innocence et de malice, comme si le monde était à ses pieds, mais qu'il ne le remarquait pas une seule seconde.

Je ne rivalise pas avec lui. Je ne peux pas prétendre pouvoir m'approcher de lui.  
Avec mon teint basané et mes cernes qui jalonnent le dessous de mon regard éteint, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai l'air très avenant. Pour le peu de fois où je me regarde dans un miroir, je dirais même que je fais peur à voir. On doit avoir le même âge, à quelque chose près, mais c'est comme si une vie entière nous séparait.

Puis, lui, il est toujours tellement bien habillé… Il a l'air d'un mannequin dans ses fringues. Chaque jour, je me dis que les vêtements qu'il porte ont été faits pour lui. Un rien l'habille.  
Alors que moi… Avec mes fringues délavées et mal assorties, je ne peux pas prétendre être ce que je ne suis pas.  
Pourtant, j'essaye de faire un effort, parfois. Ne serait-ce que mettre un pantalon qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait la guerre ou vécu plusieurs vies. Je sais que c'est inutile et que ça ne changera rien. Ça me porte même préjudice, certaines fois. Mais tant pis, ça me semble assez important pour moi pour... J'ai juste envie de faire un effort.

Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense de moi lorsqu'on se croise, ni même ce qu'il peut penser de notre petit rituel. Mais je crois que comme moi, il apprécie ces quelques secondes passées en ma compagnie. Ou en tout cas, que ça ne l'importune pas. En tout cas, c'est ce que je comprends de son sourire qui ne s'estompe jamais, au fur et à mesure que les jours passent...

Je le vois parfois descendre les escaliers avec quelqu'un. Ce sont toujours les mêmes personnes qui l'accompagnent, et quelques fois, j'en viens à me demander s'il partage sa vie avec l'une d'entre elles. Je ressens un certain pincement au coeur quand j'y pense, je me sens un peu jaloux. Mais comment un gars comme lui pourrait être seul, hein ? Ce serait trop beau. Cet homme rayonne, littéralement. J'ai toujours été un gars plutôt isolé, solitaire… Pas vraiment le genre de personne qu'on aborde systématiquement et avec qui on a envie de discuter ou de lier une quelconque relation. C'est encore pire depuis quelque temps, mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser.

Lui… Ça se voit qu'il est entouré, aimé, proche des gens…

Alors, non, ça ne m'étonnerais pas de savoir que quelqu'un est tombé fou amoureux de lui et le rend heureux. C'est peu probable qu'il soit seul… Et même s'il l'était, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

Et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il vient de moins en moins prendre son train sans être accompagné. Il n'arrête pas pour autant de me saluer et de me sourire. Et c'est la seule chose qui m'importe, le reste n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. J'ai juste besoin de ça pour oublier tout le reste, même si cette sensation ne dure que quelques secondes, quelques minutes tout au plus.

Alors, ce matin, comme tous les autres, je suis à l'heure au rendez-vous. Je suis même en avance, et je sais bien que c'est la seule chose pour laquelle je fais attention à être ponctuel.

Quelques minutes après mon arrivée, je lève les yeux à l'entente de sa voix. Je ne peux pas encore le voir, mais je sais qu'il est là. J'arrive maintenant à dissocier les bruits de la foule pour me concentrer sur lui. Ça peut paraître bizarre, je le sais, mais ça fait quelque temps que j'arrive à faire ça, à repérer sa voix ou sa présence sans le voir, et j'en tire une certaine satisfaction personnelle.

Encore une fois, il n'est pas seul. Il ne m'a pas encore remarqué, ou en tout cas, il n'a pas encore levé les yeux vers moi. Son ami, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, lui par contre, il m'a vu. Il s'adresse au jeune homme blond, alors qu'ils sont proches de moi et que leurs voix me parviennent.

\- Kise, fais gaffe, y a encore le clochard qui te regarde.

\- Je sais, comme tous les matins…

Il passe devant moi, et comme tous les jours, il me regarde et me sourit, avant de me faire un signe de tête et de continuer son chemin.

Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre ou de le regarder s'éloigner.

\- Arrête de faire ça, merde, je suis sûr que ça lui donne des idées lubriques !

\- Mais senpai…

\- C'est toi qui veux qu'on t'accompagne prendre le train, parce que tu flippes à l'idée qu'il te suive, alors arrête tes conneries !

Non… Je… Non...Je n'aurais jamais fait ça…

Je ne lui veux aucun mal.

Je n'ai jamais voulu l'inquiéter, l'effrayer, où même… Non, je n'aurais jamais osé le suivre… Je n'aurais… Non...

Bordel, pourquoi mon coeur me fait aussi mal ?

Je sers mon bras, incapable d'évacuer la douleur que je ressens autrement. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire peur, je…

Assis contre le mur, je tente de me persuader que ce que je viens d'entendre est faux. Que c'est un cauchemar et que j'ai tout inventé.

Mais le retour à la réalité fait très mal. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ?

Ma main passe sur ma joue creusée, et je ressens le froid matinal geler le bout de mes doigts. Je sens mes yeux piquer sous la brutalité du contrecoup que je viens de vivre. Une vraie claque dans la gueule. J'ai rêvé éveillé…

Ma tête cogne contre le mur derrière moi, et je ferme les yeux pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions.

Alors… Il n'a jamais apprécié nos rendez-vous matinaux, comme moi, j'ai pu les choyer ?

Un rire sans joie passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Mes mains se posent sur mes yeux, alors qu'un sanglot me prend à la gorge. Mon coeur se serre, et j'ai l'impression que mon ventre se tord, pour rejeter le vide qu'il contient.

J'essuie mon visage, et je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle, je ressemble juste à un pauvre gars pathétique. Ce que je suis à chaque moment de ma vie pour ceux qui croisent ma route. Un parasite.

Je finis par me lever, puis prendre mes affaires pour quitter la station. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, de toute façon…

J'ai espéré… Je ne sais même pas ce que j'espérais. Lui… C'est juste un putain de soleil et moi… Je suis l'éclipse qui vient gâcher son éclat.

Ça ne sert plus à rien...

Demain, je changerai d'endroit. Je ne viendrais plus l'importuner.

Demain, je ne reviendrai pas.

* * *

 **~.~**


End file.
